


Sleepless

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gibbs can't sleep ...





	Sleepless

Gibbs is lying in bed, but he can't sleep. Four months ago, Tony and he did break up, and sometimes he still can't sleep at night. He misses Tony so badly. He misses his smile and his smell. He misses kissing Tony, cuddling with Tony, laughing with him. He misses digging his hand into Tony's hair, while they're watching a movie. He misses giving Tony a softly head slap. He even misses arguing with him. 

He thinks often, they have given up too fast. He knows, he has hurt Tony for a few times deeply with the words he has said to him, and Tony has hurt him too with some words. But they also have had so many wonderful moments together, and he misses all of those moments.

Gibbs takes a decision. He'll call Tony and tell how much he still loves him. Is this a good or a bad idea? He isn't sure, but he'll do it. He's got nothing to lose now. He has lost Tony four months ago. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he'll call Tony.

No. He shakes his head. No, not tomorrow. He won't wait any longer. He'll call him now. Now. Not tomorrow. He grabs his cell phone and calls Tony's number.

“Hello, Jethro.”

He takes a deep breath. “I love you and I want you back, Tony.”

Tony's answer puts a little smile on his face. Maybe, everything will be fine again. Maybe.


End file.
